toeifushigicomedyseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
La Belle Fille Masquée Poitrine
or Masked Beauty Patrine is the 11th entry in the Toei Fushigi Comedy Series created by Shotaro Ishinomori and the only entry where the main protagonist is recognized as an official Toei superhero. Plot to be added Characters * / : The heroine of the series. Cheerful and optimistic, with a strong sense of justice. The eldest daughter of the Murakami household, with two younger brother and sister. She's a high school sophomore. She transforms into Poitrine to fight the monsters that infest her neighborhood. If her identity is revealed she will turn into a frog. * / : Yuko's sister, and the youngest of the siblings. After the invasion of the Dark Emperor Diable, Kami-sama gave Momoko a supporting role to Poitrine as Poitrine Petite. Though Poitrine Petite fights alongside Poitrine, they have a rivalry. She and Yuko do not know each other's identity which is subject to punishment if they were to find out. * : Yuko's brother. Longs to embrace Poitrine. Becomes a leader by creating a "Poitrine club" with friends Kazuya, Shinsuke and Kenji. * : The Murakami family's father. * : The Murakami family's mother. * : Shrewd detective working for the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Nishihonmachi station. She wishes to arrest Poitrine. * : One of Takuto's friends who is very skinny, and is skilled at various sports. His mother is Inspector Honda. * : One of Takuto's friends who is chubby. He makes up new weapons for the Poitrine Club. His mother works as a pharmacist. * : One of Takuto's friends who wears large round glasses who is the smartest in the Poitrine Club. His parents own a tonkatsu shop. * : The deity for the neighborhood shrine. He has been the guardian of Yuko's town for a while, but he has also had a sinus infection. He needs to remedy with a trip to the hot springs in Italy. He gives Yuko the ability to transform, who visited the shrine by chance. * : The dark emperor. Plots to control Japan and conquer the world. "diable" is the French word for "devil". Cast *Yūko Hanashima: Yuko Murakami/Poitrine *Rie Maeda: Momoko Murakami/Poitrine Petite *Ryūta Kobayashi: Takuto Murakami *Shigeru Saiki: Hayato Murakami *Makiko Otonashi: Noriko Murakami *Rie Shibata: Inspector Ritsuko Honda *Yūji Shimojima: Kazuya Honda *Takehisa Yamazawa: Shinsuke Takeuchi *Nobuhiro Tenma: Kenji Shibuya *Seijun Suzuki: Kami-sama *Yukijirō Hotaru: Diable Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Notes *Most people unfamilair with Poitrine often think the series is a knock-off of Sailor Moon. In reality, Poitrine came out two years before the Sailor Moon manga made its debut in Japan. *This is Shotaro Ishinomori's 2nd show involving the Magical Girl Genre, the first was a short lived anime called Sarutobi Ecchan. * Some information from the book 美少女仮面ポワトリン★本★CUTIE MEMORIAL Aulieude (Owned by Toku-Satsu-San) ** ISBN-10: 4891891432 ** ISBN-13: 978-4891891435 * Some information from the book 愛ある限り戦いましょう！不思議美少女コレクション (Owned by Toku-Satsu-San) ** ISBN-10: 439112968X ** ISBN-13: 978-4391129687 External Links * to be added